Brisingr !
by Amelya Malfoy
Summary: OS devient fic J'ai besoin de vous pour écrire la suite : venez voir à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

Pour toi ma choupie, ma jadou, je te love !

Ses yeux embués se posaient sur chaque visage, le faisant frissonner de malaise. Ces visages dénués d'expressions auraient pu glacer n'importe qui d'effroi. Bon nombre des ces personnes inertes et étendues sur le sol, composé de poussière, étaient ses amis. Autant elfes que nains, autant nains que humains, autant humains qu'elfes. Des amis qu'il avait appris à connaître, dont il connaissait le caractère, les points forts comme les points faibles. La guerre l'avait toujours dégoûté par ses atrocités, ses horreurs, ses meurtres.

Toute cette mort pour quoi ? Pour le désir d'un seul homme de contrôler tous l'Empire. Un seul homme aussi fou que cruel, aussi sadique que perfide. Un homme qui se tenait devant lui, qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, qui le détaillait de haut en bas. Que cherchait-il donc ? Que voulait-il de lui ? Son pouvoir ? Son appui ? Ou tout simplement lui ? Trop de questions pour si peu de réponses. Tellement de doutes trouvaient leur place en ce bas monde.

Son regard croisa celui bleu de sa dragonne qui se tenait tout près d'elle, son souffle chaud balayant ses cheveux. Il était tellement habitué à voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux mais en ce moment même, c'était la colère qui inondait ses iris. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers le sol, la bague de Brom était à terre, sûrement tombée de son doigt lorsqu'il avait agrippé la falaise du bout des doigts.

**_Flash Back _**

_Ses ailes immenses battaient l'air pendant que sa respiration sifflante se transformait en râle. Il savait qu'elle volerait jusqu'à sont dernier souffle si cela pouvait le sauver d'une mort certaine mais il commençait à croire que la fatigue allait tout de même l'emporter sur elle. Le dragon noir de Galbatorix gagnait du terrain sur eux. Il répugnait de demander à Saphira d'aller encore plus vite tant son épuisement se faisait sentir. Il avait l'impression que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Apparemment l'homme vil l'avait remarqué et avait ordonné à son dragon d'aller plus vite. _

_« C'est là que je vais pouvoir gagner, se dit Eragon, il traite son dragon comme un serviteur alors que Saphira et moi sommes des âmes sœurs. »_

_Il soutint sa dragonne en lui envoyant de l'énergie par l'intermédiaire de leur lien. Cela sembla lui faire du bien car elle remonta quelque peu. Des mots prononcés durement rompirent le silence qui s'était imposé dans l'immense étendue bleue qu'était le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Une énergie nouvelle fusa et frappa Eragon qui prit par surprise lâcha le cou de Saphira et entama une chute vertigineuse._

_Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles alors que le combat entre Saphira et le dragon couleur de jais qui était maintenant face à face. Les yeux de la dragonne lançaient des éclairs et en voyant son air désemparé, Eragon su qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. Il continuait de tomber, rapidement. _

_Son regard accrocha soudain une étendue de rocher, une falaise. Tentant le tout pour le tout, quand il fut au niveau de cette dernière, il accrocha ses doigts au bord. Il atterrit durement sur la paroi, lâchant un cri de douleur. La bague de Brom glissa sur son doigt humide et continua sa chute vers le sol. Le Dragonnier laissa échapper un juron puis essaya de grimper, pour retrouver la terre ferme. Le vertige commençait à se faire légèrement sentir._

_Quand il posa enfin pied à terre, il rassembla son énergie et lança une boule de feu vers le dragon noir qui la reçut de plein fouet et poussa un rugissement de douleur. Saphira profita de ce moment de répit pour plonger en piquet vers la falaise. Eragon attendit qu'elle soit à son niveau et lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il sauta pour atterrir sur son dos. Elle continua sa descente jusqu'au sol où se déroulait la bataille. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre avec grâce et fit face à son ennemi qui venait de se poser._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Il la ramassa et la glissa à son doigt.

Brom, si seulement tu étais là, tu saurais quoi faire. Tu m'as transmit une partie de ton enseignement, tu m'as fait confiance, je ferais ta fierté, je te le promets, je combattrais jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à ce que mon dernier souffle s'échappe, jusqu'à ce que ma dernière heure arrive. Je protègerais Saphira, sans elle ma vie ne vaut rien, nous ne faisons qu'un, nous sommes des âmes sœurs. songea-t-il.

C'était décidé. Il releva les yeux et fit face à son ennemi. Il ferma les yeux sachant que Saphira le préviendrait si jamais Galbatorix tentait quelque chose contre lui. Il était en sécurité avec elle. Il fouilla les moindres parcelles de son esprit en quête d'énergie magique, il allait invoquer ce qui lui avait la première fois sauvé la vie. Le tout premier mot magique qu'il avait dit. Il rassembla l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée et la canalisa dans ces mains. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le mot qui signerait la fin.

« BRISINGR ! »

Le feu partit, le feu atteignit, le feu prit la vie. La force utilisée trop intense, il se laissa choir, s'évanouit sans savoir s'il avait vaincu…

LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS ! Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les autres pensent de son travail !


	2. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Cela va faire bientôt deux ans que j'ai écris cet OS (déjà! Oo). Je n'avais pas alors envisagé de faire une suite. Mais c'est vrai qu'en le relisant je me rends compte que c'est tout petit! Sur word, ça parait beaucoup plus grand. Cependant, je revu le film Eragon il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'avoue qu'en relisant l'OS, j'ai eu envie de la continuer. Je vais donc entamer la rédaction du premier chapitre (je considère que l'OS devient alors le prologue) en tachant de ne pas vous décevoir. J'ignore le temps que cela me prendra surtout que j'ai des obligations envers mes cours et qu'il me faut encore des idées à développer pour cette fic.

Cependant, avant de commencer la rédaction, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Préféreriez vous une fic EragonXMurtagh ou une fic EragonXOC ou MurtaghXOC?

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour la suite.

Amelya


End file.
